Return to Wonderland Alice
by Joker37
Summary: Alice is married in an arranged marriage for a year. Escaping her world once more she jumps down the rabbit hole this time bringing a little girl from her husband's house. It also seems that Alice is Hatter's wife... Oh, and Wonderland is in trouble as usual.


CHAPTER ONE: _ALICE_

Alice sat up in bed and yawned stretching out her arms. Her long light blonde hair fell in slight curls around her. Today was her sixteenth birthday and it seemed mercy had shined on her, because she hadn't had a single nightmare the night before. She let her arms fall then smiled. "Good morning", she said to no one in particular. She yawned again and threw off her covers got out of bed and slipped into her fuzzy slippers. Her room was the same as it always was. Her large canopy bed stood by the window in the corner. She still had the wooden table with the cushioned chair over by the balcony, her wardrobe still stood by her toy chest. Everything was still covered in cloth, there was still a shelf with books of far of places and fairytales, and the room was still filled with dolls.

Alice walked over to the second window in her room and sat beside the doll with crazy bright red hair a top hat and a very fine tailored suit. "Good morning Hatter", she said "How is Wonderland?" she smiled down at the doll then giggled. One of the double doors to her room opened and her gray stripped cat pranced from it. "Chess there you are", she said. The cat meowed and pounced on her. Chess curled in her arms then gave a curt nod to the hatter. The cat's eyes were two different colors, one green and the other blue. He was quite a content cat who loved trouble and seemed to share his mistress' belief that the dolls were real. There was a knock at the door and they looked up.

Chess meowed at the maid who stepped in. "Oh hello Mary- Ann", said Alice brightly. Mary- Ann nodded, she wore a maid uniform, the dress was a little short, and her black hair was cut in a bob style. She was two years older than Alice and they'd been together since Alice was two. Alice though of her as a big sister, she was all alone in that big house except for the other maids and butlers and the cooks who paid her no mind. Mary- Ann nodded and gestured for Alice to come over. She sat her done on the stool in front of the dresser and Alice smiled into the mirror. "Good morning Alice, happy birthday", she said taking a brush to the girl's head. "Thanks", said Alice stroking the cat's fur as he purred. "Are mommy and daddy coming to visit', she asked puckering. Mary- Ann continued brushing then shook her head soberly. "Afraid not miss", she said. Alice pouted "Oh".

It had been three years since she'd last seen her parents and that was only briefly. They were never home, and they never wanted to see her. Ever since she was young she'd barely ever seen her parents, that's probably why she took to imaging. She had several imaginary friends even now, and she'd created a whole world she called _Wonderland_. She'd always disappear at some point in the day for a long period of time it was hell looking for her. Even worse when she turned up out of nowhere, when they asked her where she was, she said _Wonderland_ every time she did this her tutor slapped her and she'd scream and cry. She'd gone through twenty-seven tutors and nannies and baroness's all in one month. Her parents had stopped trying and left her be. She was happy to be rid of the tutors but that didn't mean she didn't have to learn. Her parents tried sending her to school but she had problems, she had nightmares and anxiety attacks, and medication didn't help. So they locked her up in the mansion and left Mary- Ann to teach her.

Now she was sixteen, and she still hadn't given up her childish ways or imaginary friends. Her therapist had supposed it was because she was lonely and in solitude. He'd claimed she'd outgrow it but it just got worse so everyone humored her. Mary- Ann helped her dress, it was not like she was helpless it was just that she did things back words. "So", said Mary- Ann after a while. "How are the residents of your _Wonderland_? Is the Queen of Hearts still trying to kill her sister?" Alice rolled her eyes a smile creeping to her lips. "Fine and yes", she answered. "But Priscilla is getting sick, she might die soon and with no heir the country will be taken over by Red". She was talking about the two Queens, the queen of Spades and the Queen of Hearts. Mary- Ann rubbed a few creases from the blue dress Alice ow wore. "That sounds very pressing", she said stepping back to stare at her. Alice nodded. She had a black silk ribbon holding her hair in place and she looked very childish with het almost knee high black and white stripped socks. Her dress wasn't very long and it did nothing for her pale complexion. But no matter she would change at noon for the party.

She smiled swinging on her heels. Mary- Ann fixed her bad and folded her night gown then took her by the hand and led her downstairs. "Let's go it's time for breakfast", she said. They ate breakfast outside as they always did. Alice loved to have breakfast as a tea party so it stands to reason that the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Door Mouse, and White Rabbit were with them at the table too. No matter how much Alice insisted Mary- Ann wouldn't let Chess sit at the table too. "I already feel weird enough with all these dolls", she said "A cat would be even worse".

The morning air was cool and wet it had rained the day before and all of last night. But even so one caterpillar still treaded across the wet grass. "Oh mister blue", cried Alice when she saw it. Mary- Ann blushed and her head swiveled around. She sighed to see it was just a caterpillar. In truth there was a Mr. Blue who Mary- Ann had a crush on. He was a college professor that was a friend of Mr. Kingsley who always visited Alice to see how her learning was coming along. He wore a monticule and smoked a long pipe, odder yet was that he always wore blue to match his eyes. But his eyes were gray, stale gray. "Alice you scared", said Mary-Ann exasperated. Alice smiled innocently.

After breakfast they took a walk and ran into Lewis the gardener's apprentice. Lewis loved the garden that was so peculiar that's the only reason he worked there. Well, there was one other reason. He was obsessed with Alice and her stories he'd token to write them all down. The other staff cursed him for encouraging her but he ignored them, he'd be a writer and his first book would be about Alice that was a fact. "Lew", said Alice clasping her hands. "Are you coming to the party?" Lewis nodded "Wouldn't miss it for the world Ali", he said earnestly. "The flowers are lovely as usual. The girls must be so happy having you to take care of them", she continued. Lewis laughed "Yes they must be I keep the caterpillar away." They stood there for a moment in silence. Mary-Ann shifted in place, she always felt weird hearing the two off them talk about something so obviously strange. She coughed and took Alice's hand "Well we have to go", she said and Lewis nodded. She thought Lewis was just as mad as Alice and that was a very large amount of madness. She pulled Alice away and she waved good bye to Lewis. "Lewis Carroll is a nut Alice", she grumbled "Haven't I told you not to talk to him?" she said when the rounded the corner.

Mary- Ann turned on her. "Well haven't I?" Alice glared at her "Yes you have, but seeing as though Lewis is the only person in this damn place that listens to me"; she said raising up her arms. "I have too, or I'll go mad!" Mary- Ann looked away, she was right of course Lewis was the only person who believed or even listened to a word Alice said. "Sorry", she mumbled and Alice dropped her hands and smiled. "Alright then", she said I'm bored let's go read or something".

It was half past noon and Alice's party was in full swing. Everyone she'd invited was there even her friends from her last two schools and the neighborhood kids. There was a table full of gifts and the food was wonderful. But there was one thing she didn't understand was the thousands of other people who showed up that she didn't know. Her parents she suspected had set something up. She shrugged and walked around smiling at everyone who looked her way. Mary- Ann had warned her to act normal today, it was her party and she wanted to act whatever way she wanted but this party was important. So she smiled and waved and kept her thoughts to herself. Then a familiar voice called her name. "Alice?"

She turned to see Mr. Blue coming her way he had a glass of champagne in one hand and his pipe in the other as he beckoned her. She smiled a real one and walked over to the man who she thought of as an uncle. "Hello uncle Blue", she said and the man laughed. "Hello Alice dear, you look stunning", he said "Happy sixteen how is it?" He looked her over as he took one blow of his pipe the smoke lifting up in the air. Alice was wearing a blue and black dress with white gloves. Her shoes were black and sleek, her hair had been pinned up in a horrid bun and her neck was heavy with the emerald necklace she was forced to wear. Mary- Ann wouldn't let her wear the other one, it was her favorite. Hatter had given it to her it was a silver locket that she could never get open. But she always wondered what was inside. Most of the staff thought she had stolen the locket from someone, they didn't think too highly of her.

"Terrible", she said at last. "Are you sure mother and father aren't coming", she asked for the millionth time today. Blue shrugged blowing on his pipe again. "Who knows dear, who knows", he said wistfully. He blew the smoke at her and she coughed making him chuckle. "I have a surprise for you", he said and she leaned in. "Something big is to be announced you'll hate it though. Ask the twins for more info", he said then stalked off. Sometimes Blue reminded Alice of the Cheshire cat he certainly loved to confuse her. The Cheshire cat was a sadist, so was Blue. She'd wondered if they had somehow switched places. She shrugged and went to find the twins Tia and Tiara.

Though Alice went to find them they found her. They pulled her over by the roses', excitement on their faces. "We have a secret to tell you", said Tia giddily. "Yes a big secret", said Tiara. "So tell me", said Alice defiantly. They looked at each other. "Should we tell her?" said Tia "Maybe", said Tiara. Alice crossed her arms and huffed. "Look Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum I've no time for your silly little games", she said. "That's gold coming from you", remarked Tiara quietly. Alice glared at her. "Just tell me already", she finished. The two girls smiled "There's a surprise", said Tia "Your parents set it up with the De' Marco's to have you and your son married", said Tiara. "They're announcing it today", they said together. "Except John De' Marco think's you're crazy. Everyone thinks you're crazy", added Tia. Alice scowled. "Let them think that, I don't want to be married off anyway", she huffed and walked away.

Alice curled her hands into a fist and stomped away from the party "Forget manners", she thought. No one noticed she was gone. She hid within the rose hedges, the roses were white. She could've sworn she wanted the roses red she didn't completely ignore the Red Queen. "I suppose I could always paint them red", she said with a smile. "What an odd thing to say", said a male voice behind. She turned to see John De' Marco. She never liked John De' Marco, maybe it was because he never liked her, but she called him mad so it wasn't his fault. He did have a sort of resemblance to the Hatter which only proved her theory that Wonderland was their reverse world. "Who's to say what is odd young De' Marco", she challenged.

He scowled "John please", he said. "And the world says what is odd, the economy, politics. Does that answer your question Alice?" he arched a brow mocking her. She scowled herself. "The economy and politics have nothing to do with people's actual thoughts", she stated "It brain washing that's what it is!" John glared at her. "Oh hush up you silly little girl and come, your parents are here and sent me to fetch you so behave", he warned. She stuck her tongue at him and he rolled his eyes. They left the rose maze and went to the center of the yard. They walked towards the gazebo and just before they got there Alice saw her father talking with Mr. De' Marco. She sighed and John glanced at her. She always wanted her parents to visit her, so now when they do they are only trying to give her off to another family.

They reached the gazebo and Alice saw her mom. Miranda Kingsley looked as stunning as ever she gave a small tight smile to her daughter. Alice and John stood by their parents and the two fathers beckoned the crowd. "Now friends and family", started Mr. Kingsley and Alice noticed a few relatives in the crowd. "We have gathered you all here today to announce the engagement of Mr. Kingsley' and I' two wonderful kids", said Mr. De' Marco making an effort to smile. The crowd clapped and threw a few congrats. "The wedding will me in a month you are all cordially invited", continued Mr. Kingsley "So now that that's all been said please enjoy the party", he chuckled a little and smiled broadly at the crowd. "An arranged marriage has no love", thought Alice. "At least I know the groom well". This is true, she's known John since infantry their fathers grew up together and were business partners in the trade. No wonder they thought it right to continue their partnership through their children since it was quite likely that Gordon Kingsley would have no male heirs this generation, and his daughter wasn't sane. Alice sighed and tried to enjoy the rest of the party, but that was quite hard considering she was stuck with John. "Oh help me Hatter", she thought grievingly.

A Year After the Marriage

The De' Marco estate in London

Alice sat in her room at her desk writing a letter to Lewis Carroll. He had successfully become a writer in the year she was married and he still wanted to write a story about her. He had a lot of information already so it was fine. She herself would sign the book officially.

Dear Lewis

I am perfectly fine with you writing this book of yours, we've discussed this over a thousand times actually. But seeing as I haven't been to Wonderland in a year but still have constant nightmares I cannot give you any more information. So leave it up to your own imagination, if my some miracle the White Rabbit comes for me and I actually return I will tell you all the details. By the way, how's life?

Love

Alice

She folded the letter and tucked it in an envelope then went outside to mail it. She was glad to be outside glad to be out of the boundaries of John's home. She always mailed the letters she wouldn't let anyone else do it, not even Mary- Ann. Alice truly hated how her life became in the past year. She was married, she moved, they took away all her tales and dolls, and a guard dog mauled Chess. She was truly lonely in those stone walls, not even the garden gave her solace. Which was just as likely since the garden had no life, it was just flat green with the occasional hedge. No flowers were grown, no weeds to pull, not a single orchard or even a veg garden, truly it was a lifeless place.

Alice walked alone down the wet cobble stones to the post office, she insisted on walking. There was no reason to take the carriage even on a rainy day to a post office only twenty minutes away. The streets were all but empty. There were only two other people besides her walking around in the rain. Funny that in this town full of fog and mist that this should be the day when it was empty. She did not go to the post office right away. No, instead she slipped the letter in a mail box and went to the library. She'd always done this, every chance she got she detour from the post and go to the library but always made sure to make an appearance at the post least someone decided to check in.

CHAPTER TWO: _In Which Alice runs away and The White Rabbit appears_

The table was set and the meal was grand, but the two newlyweds sat far from each other across the long redwood table. Not one of the two spoke. The staff of the manor were completely used to the silence between the young couple. But they could not help but feel it was much too thick and that there was something unsaid. The staff knew little about their master for he was barely ever home. But they knew the mistress was well known for being mad. When she first came she brought a trunk load of fairytales, and dolls, a doll house castle, and a gray stripped cat with two different color irises. But after a month the cat had died, mauled by a big guard dog.

No one saw any signs of the girl being mad. Well no one but the maid she had brought and a cooks daughter who was only three. From what they heard from Mari the three year old was that the young mistress spoke to her cat and acted as though the dolls were real. But by the end of the second month their master threw all the dolls and the castle away, he burned the books. That was the first time either of the couple acknowledged each other. Alice called him mad of course, she screamed as well, screamed and cried. John said nothing but he scorned her. "That's what you get for believing in silly tales", he said when Mary- Ann escorted her out of his study. They all thought that was very cruel, their mistress only looked happy when she was around those dolls or reading those books. She read other books but showed no sign of emotion towards them. The last thing that they all knew and didn't need Mari for was that the child had nightmares. She would wake up screaming bloody murder in the night. They pitied the girl, she was not mad just sad. They could all see she was lonely, even when she first came it was there just beneath the surface but at least back then she had a distraction. Now she spends her time writing letters to a young writer just starting out, it is not an affair but that's what they all expect.

Alice walked through the wet yard. It was almost twilight and the moon was full she felt calm. She stopped and leaned on the trunk of a sugar maple tree and closed her eyes listening to the drops of water falling from the previous rain. "It calm", she thought "It's the calm before the storm". She stood and waited, listened for something to happen and after twenty minutes or so it came. She heard the crackle and roar of thunder in the distance. Alice stared up at the flashing lightning and smiled. "Perfect", she said under her breath.

It was late and the storm was raging. Mari had woken up to pee. She wondered if Alice had woken up screaming yet, so she went to the master bedroom on the third floor. She peeked in slowly cracking the door. But there was only one lumpy shape in the big canopy bed and only the sound of snoring. Alice wasn't there. "The kitchen then", thought Mari "She must have got up for a snack". So Mari scurried down the main stairs. It was night no one was around to see her and the storm muffled her footsteps.

She stood in the kitchen doorway and sure enough there was Alice. "What are you doing", she said quietly and Alice jumped. She turned to Mari and smiled she liked Mari. "Oh Mari it's just you come in", she said beckoning her. So Mari walked in the kitchen and stopped just in front of Alice. "What are you doing, what's with the bag", she asked Alice smiled still her voice was low and sweet as she spoke. "I'm running away Mari. I'm going back to Wonderland", she told her. "Why", asked Mari the girl was three and thought Wonderland was just as real as Alice and herself. "You know my nightmares?" said Alice and Mari nodded. "Well they were visions Wonderland is in trouble and I need to go help it", she dug in her pocket and pulled out an envelope handing it to the toddler. "Tomorrow morning can you mail this for me, the address is already there just put it in the mail box at the end of the street", she said and Mari nodded taking the envelope. "Kay, is this goodbye then", she asked in a voice only a toddler could have. Alice nodded "Maybe", she smiled sadly. Over the past year Alice had become very fond of the little girl she even told her of the many adventures she had with the Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. "Hey can I come too since you're going to Wonderland", asked Mari her eyes glossy pleading to the older girl. Alice chuckled "I can't take you with me that would be kidnapping", she said. "Well what if I follow you that's not kidnapping", Mari defended.

Alice thought about it "Maybe", she said. Mari smiled "Yay wait for me okay", she said and handed the envelope back to Alice then raced to gather her things. Alice chuckled and placed the envelope back in her pocket. In about three minutes Mari was back in the kitchen with a big bag on her back and a string bag holding her rag doll Judy and leftover sandwiches from her lunch along with a few cookies. "Ready", asked Alice and Mari nodded. They sneaked out of the manor it was easy considering the dogs weren't let out in the rain. Alice went to the post box first and mailed her last letter Mari followed ten paces behind her and hid.

They walked to where the homes turned to green hills and where there turned to woods. Even though it was raining here were still animals rustling in the bush. Alice eyed it and Mari followed her gaze. They walked side by side now since there was no chance of being seen. Alice watched the bushes and walked. They both watched to see the small white head that popped from the hedge. They both saw the white rabbit in his tailored waist coat pull out a pocket watch and point to it then hop away quickly. Alice nodded and hurried after him, Mari hurried after Alice.

Alice did not know where this portal was so she tried to keep a close eye on the rabbit. Mari was running to keep up with Alice who was only speed walking. So when Alice lost the rabbit and stopped just at the huge hollow of a giant oak tree Mari collided with her and that was all it took for the soil to break and they both fell in. They fell and fell and fell. Alice was silent and reached out to grab hold of the terrified Mari the poor girl couldn't even scream. She clutched her small hand in Alice's and held on tight to her dress. Alice remembered she was completely terrified the first time she went down the rabbit hole as well.

Then suddenly they stopped falling and hit the ground or at least what would ha e been the ground. Alice held Mari upside down and they fell off the ceiling falling into the stain glass window and crashed into the hall of doors. Alice stood and dusted herself off then turned to Mari smiling. "Are you okay", she asked and Mari nodded tears in her eyes. Alice gave a small chuckle and took the key off the table, the only piece of furniture in the room. "Hold this", she said handing it to Mari then pulled the heavy curtain hiding the small door.

Mari stood and watched Alice then her eyes spotted the little bottle that said _drink me_ and the piece of cake that said _eat me_. "Oh", she said "hey Alice what's this?" Alice turned to her. "Oh that", she said "put the bottle in your bag carefully and take one small bite of the cake". Mari looked at her quizzically but did it anyways, after her Alice took a nibble of the cake to then took the key from her. Mari was in a state of shock as she started to shrink but when she looked to Alice for an answer she saw that she was shrinking too. "What's happening", she squeaked but Alice didn't answer just smiled calmly.

Mari was relieved when she stopped shrinking, she gladly followed Alice through the tiny doorway and thought about how frightened she was. "That was terribly scary", she thought giggling "but it's all right now". With those thoughts in mind she handed the bottle to Alice who took a small sip then instructed her to do the same. "Alice is acting very mature", she thought as she did so.

It occurred to Mari she did not know where she was, so she looked up and was immediately awe stricken. "Welcome to Wonderland Mari", said Alice smiling. Mari stared at her "Am I dreaming", she asked but before Alice could answer a carriage pulled up and driving it was the mad March Hare. Mari was dumbfounded even more so when she saw the man who stepped out of the carriage. "Hatter", cried Alice running to him. The man with the brilliant red hair underneath a black top hat smiled at her and kissed Alice on the forehead. "Alice", he said in a smooth voice. He glanced at Mari "Who's your friend?" Alice glanced at Mari too then beckoned her. "Her name is Mari she's my friend don't hurt her", she said. Mari quivered under Alice's hand as she stared up at Hatter. He smiled "Nice to meet you", he send bowing to her "my name is Hatter thank you for accompanying my wife". Mari nodded, she did not know why but she was scared of him. "Wait", she thought "did he say wife?" She glanced at Alice who did not seem at all phased by this.

Mari stared at the two as they entered the carriage then scurried in after them. She sat down flustered still thinking and suddenly saw a set of whiskers and a small pink nose pop in front of her. Mari nearly screamed as she fell back in surprise. "Terribly sorry for the fright", said a voice. A white rabbit in a black waist coat peered at her. "Might you be a friend of mistress Alice?" Mari was completely dumbfounded for the second time tonight so she just nodded unsure of what to do. The rabbit smiled and straightened his already straight tie. "Well then that's good", he said "you are perfectly welcome with us then". She shrugged not really understanding what he was talking about. The carriage gave a tilt and began to move, she stared in awe at the passing scenery.

A few years later Mari would only remember her life with her real mom as just dreams, because to her Alice was her mother.


End file.
